Black lace on sweat
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Vera looked quizzically at the item she was presented with and then arched her brow at Rosamund who gazed back innocently. Vera grabbed the item with a huff before being led to the back of the shop where the changing rooms were. Modern!AU. M for sure.


**A/N:** Ehh what can I say lol. Also because the vampire!au won't have hot and heavy times for a while yet. And because we just need this yes?

**Black lace on sweat**

Vera let out an irritated sigh as she thrummed her fingers against her hip. She knew a day of shopping with Rosamund would actually mean a day of her spending so much time hanging around or sitting in the waiting area when the red-head was trying things on. To take a slight edge off of her boredom, she had been texting Sarah but she, as ever, was wholly unsympathetic (her experiences with Cora were, apparently, much the same). She had gotten some understanding looks from the other men, and a few women, that were in a similar position to her throughout the day but that didn't make her feel any better.

They were currently in, as Rosamund had stated, the last shop for the day, and it was the nicest one. Probably because it was predominately a lingerie and nightwear store. Vera watched Rosamund wander around, picking up pieces here and there, holding them up for inspection and either frowning and putting them back or hooking the hangers over her fingers. She already had so much underwear that Vera wondered that maybe she'd had to give up her second draw so that Rosamund could use it for whatever new thing she was buying.

She scowled at that.

"I would like to try these on," Rosamund announced, strolling up to her with a smile and the assistant that had been tailing her, immediately took the items from her hands. "Oh, not that. That's for _her_."

Vera looked quizzically at the item she was presented with and then arched her brow at Rosamund who gazed back innocently. Vera grabbed the item with a huff before being led to the back of the shop where the changing rooms were. The assistant told them if they needed any help to just press the button inside the rooms.

"I think we will manage," Rosamund replied with a teasing look that made Vera's eyes narrow.

"Really?" Vera hissed as she pushed open the door to a rather large dressing room and dropped the bags from her arms. Rosamund leaned against the doorway and shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Just try it on. I'll be next door."

Vera frowned but nevertheless closed the door and proceeded to strip out of her clothes. She didn't question herself on why she was even bothering with this – maybe because she knew that Rosamund would eventually get her way and most likely buy it for her regardless if she wanted it or not. Half the stuff she had was due to the whimsical purchases of her lover.

Down to her green lace knickers and matching bra (another gift), she held the bustier before her, cocking her head to the right in regard. It was pure black patterned lace with underwired cups and satin covered boning that gave it a shape and at the bottom it was ruffled and garter straps. She turned it over and began to open the hook and eye clasps before she discarded her own bra and putted it on. Doing it up, however, was a problem for whilst she could reach the bottom ones, the clasps further up were fiddly and she let out a sound of frustration. A sound most familiar to her today.

"How's it going?" Rosamund's voice flitted over.

"Can't reach the back," Vera grumbled and then heard Rosamund's door open and a tap against her own. She slid back the bolt and Rosamund came inside, closing it behind her. Immediately, she turned her around and closed up the remaining ones, allowing her hands to drift over her side and hips before moving around to face her. Vera stood still, allowing her eyes to wander over her. It was not something she enjoyed, all this exposure but she had learnt that it gave Rosamund a certain kind of pleasure.

Rosamund's eyes darkened with unhidden lust as she raked over her, swallowing slightly as she watched the way Vera's nipples hardened under her gaze. She then motioned her to turn for her so she could view her from every angle. Eventually, faced her and Rosamund's eyes came back up to her face, she saw her gazing at her in return and the air seemed to thicken and thrum with tension.

"Perfect," Rosamund purred then smiled wickedly. "Do like you mine?" She started move slowly around, bending over a fraction and trailed her hand down between her breasts to her hip. The black wet-look ripped corset, with its V-shaped neckline and black lace bottom was certainly eye-catching and was effective in getting Vera's heart racing.

"Yeah," Vera breathed and Rosamund watched the way her chest rose and fell with desire. She sauntered towards her, swaying her hips and backed Vera up against the wall, not quite touching her. Yet.

"I want to fuck you," she murmured, her breath falling hotly by her ear and Vera swallowed.

"Here?" Vera choked out.

"No time like the present," Rosamund smiled and now pressed herself against her and sighed as she rubbed her fingers over Vera's lace-covered side, moving in to run up and down the boning. She leaned in, kissing the tops of Vera's breasts, her collarbone and up her neck. Vera tipped her head back to allow her more access in automatic response and Rosamund knew she had given in when her hands came up to cup her face and bring her up for a searing kiss.

"Did you plan this?" Vera mumbled between kisses, feeling Rosamund's fingers play with the ruffles at the bottom before moving underneath to stroke the skin over her hip bone.

"It only really occurred to me when I found this," Rosamund drew back to peek down and make another approving sound. Her hands came up to her breasts and she rubbed her thumbs slowly over the hard nipples before pinching slightly, causing Vera to suck in a breath. She grinned and nipped her bottom lip before kissing her again. Her tongue stroked over hers mimicking the same way her fingers were now stroking her between her legs over her underwear.

Vera groaned against her, hips rocking and she broke the kiss to draw in breath. She took this moment to work her lips down Rosamund's neck, knowing how much she liked it when she did so and she pressed her palms against her breasts through the shiny wet-look fabric. She almost bit her shoulder when Rosamund pushed aside the damp silk and teased her clit.

"Uhh," she panted. "Just…"

"Yes, darling?" Rosamund asked, sounding slightly breathless herself.

"Fuck me," she breathed and Rosamund smiled.

"Say please."

"Fuck, Ros."

"Mmhm," Rosamund slowly withdrew her hand and stop herself from laughing at Vera's little frustrated whimper. "Say it."

Vera glared at her. "Fuck me, _please_."

Rosamund chuckled and returned her hand, this time sliding two fingers inside and began to leisurely thrust them in and out, occasionally rubbing her clit with the heel of her hand. "Better."

"I," Vera groaned when she curled her fingers slightly. "Fucking. Hate. You. Urgh, faster."

Rosamund complied but for her words she pinched her right nipple hard, hearing Vera make a sound of pain yet her hips bucked all the same.

"Bitch," Vera panted as her own hand had worked its way down between Rosamund's parted thighs. She rubbed her knuckles hard over her clit, seeing the way Rosamund's body shuddered and her free hand clutched onto Vera's arm. Her breath hitched in her chest when Vera did it again before she tugged down her knickers and thrust one finger inside. It wasn't enough, Vera knew as she grinned wickedly as Rosamund's hips rocked against her finding little relief.

"Who's being the bitch now?"

"Always," Vera replied before she leaned down and kissed Rosamund's mouth slowly, sliding in another finger as she did so. She was thankful she had the wall to lean against as Rosamund was half lying upon her now as their bodies undulated together. Sounds caught in the back of their throats, escaping with small whimpers that they tried to hold back as they worked upon each other, fingers sinking in and out, heels of hands and thumbs rubbing till Vera's lips parted in a silent cry as she came with Rosamund soon shuddering through her own orgasm around her hand.

They clung to one another for a while, hearing each other's hard breath and bodies still trembling. Then Rosamund moved back and lifted her hand, licking her fingers with a cheeky wink. That was until they heard the assistant knock softly against the door.

"Is everything alright in there? Do you need help?"

"No, no," Rosamund called out, her voice a little too tight to sound completely normal and Vera held back a laugh as she cleaned up carefully. "My partner got stuck that's all."

"Oh," the assistant said, not sounding too convinced and frowned when she heard what sounded like a reprimanding hit on the arm. "Very well. Do you need a different size?"

"No, these are _perfect_. I will be buying both," Rosamund said and then waited for the assistant to leave before she turned to Vera with a smirk. "I think she brought it."

"I think she's probably gonna report us. It's a good thing we're buying these," Vera snorted. "You'd better get changed." She was about to turn away when Rosamund caught her arm and draw her in to her embrace.

"She wouldn't dare. They'd be losing a valuable customer," she murmured and planted a kiss on her mouth before letting her go and opened the changing room door.

"What was that for?" Vera asked suspiciously and Rosamund grinned at her.

"Why, for that great orgasm you gave me. And for _hardly_ complaining at all today, it was much appreciated."

"Oh, give over," Vera said trying to supress a smile. "Now, go get dressed already!"

Rosamund arched her eyebrow with amusement but she could see that her comment had pleased Vera and so with another wink, she did as she was told and slipped back into her cubical, praising herself for her plan having worked to the utmost satisfaction.


End file.
